Destination:Submission
by KyuubianNX
Summary: Submussion.We do things becasue we desire, wante or need it. Others do things to hide something, something locked up inside of them raring to come out and bite. Everyone has something to Hide. So Naruto, what are you Hiding behind that face hmmmmm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not using this form of expression in any way to us the original creator to make profit**_

_**Like many have already said before this is my first time writing a fan fiction on this cite, I look forward to your review both positive and negative, though I don't appreciate trash talking for I will not answer you. Feel free to e-Mail me. This chapter is a teaser; I plan on my story to have at least 10-paged chapters. **_

Destination: Submission

It all started with a bang, a large explosion, but if you think about it doesn't everything start with a grand entry or show of power, for example like the Big Bang, a very controversial topic, or what about creation and life but unfortunately I'm not here to talk about that topic. I am here to discuss a story, one that begins with another very controversial topic. Demons. In a land, unknown to me and unknown to you. A land of fantastic people, beliefs and pursuits. In a village of steam and mountains and lush forest, believed to be the heart and blood of this fine land named fire resided people, protected by shadow warriors of magnificent power. However, their power was about to be tested, both now and many, many years to come.

The man was running and panting breathing in every breath liked a constricted plan, like the one springing in his mind. He had done it, he had solved all their problems but he whimpered with his grin at the though of the pain he was going to cause.

"I must do this for my people, for Kushina, for my son, I cannot fail them" he though

Through his mind as his legs began to shine with yellow, the color of rays from the sun matching his long spiky hair as well as his persona. Golden sunshine. His entire body now shone gold as he leaned forward and in a flash was gone, leaving a tail of sunshine were he last stood, in the now desolate, and barren city, as dark stormy clouds loomed over head.

He entered his office, which currently did not resemble an office but a hurricane's leftover dinner. He ran over to his pathetic looking desk and rummaged through the drawers when he found a scroll, and you wonder what so great about that, well just listen.

He unrolled the scroll and got a pen out and applied it to the vein of his wrist were it began to absorb blood and caused the pen to turn red, as he began to write. In blood. Word after word, symbol after symbol as the paper began to glow he drew a quick spiral and magically the scroll rolled itself as the man put on his robe of golden flame and his black finger less gloves. His hand opened up as he looked at the glowing scroll.

"For My People" he said with a face of stone as a gust of wind blew the office into even more of a mess. The man was gone.

"Fire style: Grand Fire Ball Justus!" "Lighting Style: First Strike!" "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justus" the cries of the battlefield. Death was stagnating in the air as ten's upon hundred fell. You wonder what type of opponent they were facing, was it there tactics, or do they just plainly suck. NO. No. and...no the moon reflected the current events. alone figure in the darkness shining the only light for large space's of distance, the ironic thing was that the figure wasn't really shining but using another figure's sunlight. ..Tick. You here that, the is death on your door. May he come in?

"Sir, it's getting bad" a man said in a haste as he was bent down on a knee as a sign of respect.

"Do you have the child?" the man with Golden Hair asked with a stern voice "Yes, but Master are you sure this is a wise decision?"

"Kakashi you can not imagine how many times I have tried to change this, but this must be done" The man bowed his head in regret, as he placed his hand on his students shoulder.

"Protect him," The man said with a golden gate smile as he leaped a defining height

"Minato-Sensei!!" Kakashi cried as fell to his knee weeping in silence as war went on around him, blissfully ignoring him as if he himself was an insect to the Stained glass mirror of the world.

He could feel the wind in his air, waving rapidly as his robe flapped wildly from the wind, and then his eyes snapped gold and shining as they peered at the god-forsaken sight of the gigantic Black and orange stripped Baboon destroying everything insight, as it screeched an ungodly scream that destroyed anything and everything. It looked with its dark orange eyes at the yondaime, or fourth leader of the village as it jumped in the air ready to kill him.

"Goodbye my son" The Yondaime pulled out the small glowing scroll holding it he began making a rabid array of hand symbols with his hands as he neared the beast. In a mere second, he clapped his hands together "Done!"

A blinding light filled all of fire country, blinding white light erasing the gigantic creature. When the light finally vanished all was left was a baby giggling frantically in a 2 mile diameter crater. A figure appeared next to it, Pipe in hand smelling of cherry, and a large hate with a three on it.

"My boy, oh my boy...What has he done" said the third Hokage As he peered at the child giggling with very sharp teeth for a 5 month year old baby, especially with his very disturbing eyes The left was Dark golden color with a black iris, and his right eye a Dark Blue. and his hair was in a Black and Gold striped pattern, you were unable to tell even the dominate color. "My Boy My boy, what have they done to you?"

Next installment: Life in an Onion


	2. Life in an Onion

Your back, your probably wondering were I was, and that's non- of f your business, though if you really want to know why don't you wait a little at the end o the chapter. now where were we a boy, some type of monkey and a blond idiot I believe, well lets pick up from there.

I do not know, but lately it has seems as if I am changing. I mean I have always been called weird from 'demon Brat', 'devil span' and so forth but come one I'm only 6, sure I am the very few to have blonde hair, and ya so what I like orange, and I'm a little hairy and like Nuts allot if they have a problem with it, they can go fuck themselves. I wish thought I would just understand why they enjoy beating me, teasing me, and not even feed me I am human, Right?

But if fact this boy, apparently named naruto was beyond the appearance of normality, baring slightly sharper nails, a very tan complexion and spike hair that came down to his back the boy looked little to much on the wild side upsetting the already hateful villagers. What made it even worse was his obsession of fruits and nuts, and not wearing any shoes set off many people.

He leaped, by not any great lengths or any ninja or magical skills he just leaped, hands out stretched forward, legs bent out behind him almost as if to do a body slam to the next building, but come on folk's he's not that stupid. Landing with the grace of a tiger he landed on his arms as he continued to run on all four's, naturally and gracefully as the air waved through his hair with the dark moon light glowing immaculately over the star-less night. Rooftop, to rooftop as he leaped. As a predator on the hunt. However, he was no predator but a boy, finding freedom in the wind as he closed his eyes ready for another leap when he heard a scream. A scream not exactly more like the scream of a thousand in one piercing the night time air with it's cold grasp back to reality as Naruto land on his legs this time, a frown piercing his face at the shrill in the night.

"Even at two in the freaking mourning there is always something going on in this village, can't a child jump rooftops anymore?"

He got on all fours as this time he zoomed by and down a street ignoring all the fun he would have had as a new fun began to form in his mind. He grinded as increased his speed heading to the increasing scream's not noticing that he was a but a blur to the untrained eye as his hair flapped and shock vibrantly.

"I haven't had any fun since I killed that lady at the corner, what fun," the boy giggled recalling the apparently pleasant event.

_The woman nearly of age to retire was sweeping her front store steps as many other stores began to close at the setting sun of orange._

_I was starving, after that intense run I cannot believe I made it even to this place, "Ma'am May have a banana please? I have the money to pay for it." Usually I waited until all the stores closed before I snuck into one and stole a portion of the food, not to noticeable, but a little bit, so they can think the mice are active. Which is a good distraction I think?_

_"Why not, come back here," She said with the kindest grins I had even seen on her face ever._

_As we continued back behind the store she suddenly through a bottle at my head as it smashed, and like a melon, my head began to leak the red fluid as I toppled to the floor._

_"Demon, You end now" she shrieked as she began to wake me with a broom, I began to giggle a bit till my bruise began to pour from my wound, I couldn't take it as my eyes became red, my vision become an orange shade as I got up slowly her whacks getting to a slowly pace._

_"I have money, I'm polite, And yet...And yet..Ahhhhh!" was the last from my mouth, and hers as I leaped at her grabbing her shoulder's I started clawing her, shred after shred, a nose, an eye, a breast feel of her as her eyes lay hollow gagged, face of horror stuck on her face._

_I smiled with glee as my chest rose up and down, blood dripping from the blood of another, and the flesh under my finger nails, I giggled, but it did not sound like a killer or a 6 year old child, but of a monkey._

_I walked in and took all the food I wanted leaving nothing but her corpse to rout._

"Hope there's more fun to be wherever I'm headed as he went fast, hands and legs running rythmaticll like a well trained lion in his prime. As he neared the screeching, he saw the fan of the Uchia. Sniff Sniff

"Blood" he grimaced "Blood of the innocent, look's like murderer on the loose As he hoped the A large wall like an easy skip, he landed gracefully, no sound as he saw the destruction, and the massacre. He looks up to the moon to see a shadow in the sky, but before he could do anything, it vanished and appeared next to him.

"Un wanted vermin," the mysterious figure said as a thud echoed through the site as naruto suddenly tasted the dark pool of blackness. All he can remember is The spinning of A pinwheel.

______________________________________________________________________

Ok before any of you ask were have you been, I will tell you, I am an eighth grader, and high school graduation is in a few weeks and I was freaking out. Since I'm the first person in my family to do high school in America, and because I got this killer long as essay 10 fucking pages from my science teacher, which I'm supposed to be doing now. So if you going to hate do it now, cause even I have to Admit, I've been a pretty lazy ass, Next Saturday, new one Up, If not I quit and I don't Quit, ever. Unless you count my bike riding skating skills, then yes I do

I'm rolling out of here. Peace.


	3. sorry fans

I apologize for the unkempt promise but like many author's life has road bump, and mine is windows xp virus protect program witch infact is actually a virus that's been harassing my internet program, I won't make any promises but hopefully by the end of march you'll have two long chapter's.

Deepest apologizes your Author


End file.
